State visits to Brunant
Libertan visit]] State and official visits are formal visits by heads of state and government to Brunant. The Their Majesties (the royal couple) are the hosts to the foreign visitors, whereupon they engage in a number of formal and ceremonial activities. Protocol and activities Prior to World War II, official visitors would be received by a small yacht or barge alongside their ship, welcomed by a military representative and some members of the government. They would be taken ashore, where the monarchs would receive them. By the mid-1950s, a few world leaders traveled by airplane, after which the Cape Cross airfield was expanded to an airport. By the 1960s, all leaders would fly to Cape Cross (later Van Draak International Airport), where they would be welcomed by their respective ambassador, the External Affairs minister and some representative of the royal house, before taking a train to Koningstad to be welcomed by Their Majesties. The foreign visitors and the royal couple would then go on a carriage procession through Koningstad, generally to the royal palace. By the early 1960s, the carriage rides were being replaced by a procession by motorcar. Visits by country Holy See Pope Pius XI was the first pope to be invited to Brunant, though he never attended and instead was visited by Their Majesties. Pope Piux XII was the first to make a visit to Brunant, in May 1949, where he was received by King Johan II and Queen Maria Benedita, and delivered a mass at Grijzestad Cathedral. Pope John Paul II undertook three visits to Brunant, in late 1982, October 1996 and 2000. All visits were of a pastoral nature, though he was received by Their Majesties for all three and hosted at the Realpaleis. Libertas Before 1859, Libertan royals would often visit Brunant, as both royal houses were distantly related. The first official state visit by a Libertan president took place in 1911, when August De Coster and his wife were hosted by King Pieter II and Queen Sophie. They were hosted to a reception at the Realpaleis, as well as a military parade. King Johan II and Queen Maria Benedita hosted President Andreas Brandt in June 1921. They were greeted by their majesties alongside their ship in a barge, before inspecting troops and proceeding by carriage through central Koningstad. In April 1957, the Their Majesties hosted the President, Bernhard Steinbach, and First Lady of Libertas. This was a much grander visit that the previous ones. The presidential couple were received by a naval guard, before being welcomed by Prime Minister Henry Warson to then meet King Johan and Queen Maria Benedita, followed by a carriage procession in Koningstad. They visited the National War Monument to lay a wreath, were hosted at a formal white-tie dinner and visited Niesburg and Carrington. In 1982, President Jacques Buoux and his wife Albertine were hosted by King Marten II and Queen Aleksandra. He was hosted by Prime Minister Henry Jorgeson, invited to a formal luncheon. He took part in a First League match as well. Official and working visits had also generally been undertaken by Libertan presidents after being elected, until the abolition of the republic in 2012. Since then, Libertan state visits have been carried out by the monarch. Lovia King Arthur III of Lovia was extended a state visit in July 1962. The king was received at Van Draak International Airport by Prime Minister Stefan De Vries before traveling by train to Koningstad. He was there received by Crown Prince Marten and Crown Princess Aleksandra for a procession by car to the Realpaleis, where he was received by the King and Queen. Category:Events Category:Royalty